


Welcome to Vale!

by readitnow14



Series: RWBY Slutty Escapades [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: AU where plot never happened, Blow Jobs, Brothels, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Outfit Changes, Prostitution, Sex Work, Sexual Roleplay, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readitnow14/pseuds/readitnow14
Summary: Oscar has made his way to Vale for school, only to get ditched by his dormmates in the red-light district of all places. Thankfully, a friendly face comes to the rescue, or is she just a trap to lure him into the pit of Vale’s depravity?
Relationships: Neopolitan/Oscar Pine
Series: RWBY Slutty Escapades [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535495
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Welcome to Vale!

“What on earth have I gotten myself into?” Oscar whined under his breath as he stared at the room around him.

He was standing, unfortunately, near the back wall of a strip club: A strip club in the heart of Vale's red-light district.

The building was saturated with eroticism. Either that or Oscar just wasn't used to this kind of place. Probably both. The lights were dimmed in places, and the pulsing music only occasionally matched the rest of the interior design. The decor had more class than the modern or techno-based clubs Oscar had seen on the way here. This one (he'd missed the name in a confusing sea of neon signs outside) had ornate wallpaper and the occasional sensual statue. It looked like a smaller imitation of the aesthetics you'd find in an opera house but dedicated to a different kind of performative art.

In the main hall, where Oscar was hiding, there was a stage at one end of the room. Poles for dancing girls jutted up, ready for use. Although it seemed like a central attraction, Oscar was beginning to suspect that the club below only existed to prop up a brothel upstairs.

_Oh, I’m in trouble now,_ Oscar thought, the depths of the depraved hole he’d been dropped into finally dawning on him.

Oscar was not here by his own volition. He'd just moved to Vale from a small Anima farm town across the ocean so he could go to a college in the city. Not Beacon. He wasn't cut out to be a Huntsman. A college elsewhere had accepted his application and provided a scholarship. The shift to a kingdom was jarring enough, but a district the size of his home town dedicated to depravity? That was hard to even wrap his head around. His new dormmates had dragged him here for the "Vale Experience" much to his dismay.

Saying he was out of his comfort zone would be a king of understatements. So he stayed still, out of the way, between a pillar and a fernlike plant, just to stay alive. A bunch of horny visitors wandered around him, interacting with the scantily clad servers who Oscar had thankfully avoided the attention of.

A sultry woman with dark black hair who _used_ to be wearing a crimson red outfit had just left the stage before two identical girls came out with a microphone each, facing the small crowd.

“We’ll now announce the next dancer,” the twin in white announced in an unenthused voice that dripped with aloofness.

Their unexpected attitude seemed to be an in-joke among the audience, who cheered at their tone. 

Oscar didn’t get it.

“Anway…” the twin in red joined in, equally bored. “Our next dancer is... Mint… Yay…” Both twins simultaneously turned and strutted off the stage.

A pop song rumbled over the speakers as the next danger emerged onto the stage. Her hair was tied up in two black twin-tails, her high boots stomped across the stage, accounting her appearance, and a sly grin flashed with the strobing lights in response to the cheers and jeers from the crowd.

Covering her body was a black and white sleeveless blouse and skirt, a thin line of midriff between them. Her arms had black gloves up to the elbow, and the only nonmonochromatic colors were her piercing green eyes and the faint pink of her pale smooth skin. As the music built, she leaned against the strip pole on the stage, eyeing the audience beneath her, before starting her routine. Keeping her gaze on them, she gripped the pole and walked in a circle, providing a three-hundred-and-sixty-degree view of their entertainment, as she scoffed mockingly at them.

Now… _this_ got Oscar’s attention.

Mint started her dance, swaying her hips and body side to side, tossing her head back around with the music. She grabbed the pole with both hands and put it up against her back and crouched down. After a couple hip thrusts, and she leaped up, still holding onto the pole, a backward cartwheel midair, her legs flying through the air until her thighs were wrapped against the metal rod. Her upper body flew out and up as she spun around the pole. Sliding down its length, she landed on her knees, spread her legs to the audience, and humped some more like she was riding a suggestive merry-go-round.

As the music shifted, building to a new drop, Mint stood up and walked the edge of the stage. She took off her gloves, tossed them away, and then, as she turned her back to the audience, ripped off her blouse and returned to a pole, turning back as the music picked up, topless except for a fancy bra.

The lights flashed excitedly with the music, and Mint slowly moved her thumbs and fingers into the edges of her skirt. She teased the crowd, locking eyes with them like a perverse game of keep away. Throwing her head back like she was laughing, she lifted her arms and gripped the pole by her side. That reward would come a little later.

A few spins and dance moves around the pole, Mint lifted a leg against the pole and pulled her body against it, one leg straight up as she pressed her chest into the metal. Vertical splits! Just as the audience’s impressed gasps left their mouths, she reached down and ripped off her skirt, her full lingerie revealed.

The crowd cheered, and Oscar was already guiltily captivated.

He didn’t like admitting this, but the bratty smug energy this stripper had was a big turn on for him. For multiple, often conflicting reasons, he was attracted to girls with attitudes that smugly looked at people like they were trash. And that was Mint’s aesthetic. Having fun while making fun of the audience’s excitement and desire for her. It irrationally felt like it was targeting him directly.

Mint caught the crowd’s gaze again. Casually, she rolled her eyes, as if she was finally giving in, and took off her bra for them. Her breasts free, nipples erect. One guy near the front of the stage cheered lecherously. Mint went up to him, dangled her bra out. As he reached for it, she pulled away, and lightly (Oscar hoped) kicked him away with her boot, much to the crowd’s enjoyment and envy.

She moved back to the center of the stage, her gyrations now teased a panty removal. She showed off her abdomen and pelvis. Thin and toned like a gymnast. Her fingers clung to the edges, leaving the audience wondering if they’d get full frontal from her tonight.

And that was when she spotted Oscar at the back of the crowd. Her stare locked on the young man, who was now very self-aware that his jaw had dropped.

Mint smiled, clearly enjoying the awkward boy’s gaze the most. No one else in the room was blushing. Thrilled? Yes. But no one was embarrassed by the display and their own reaction to it. And Mint seemed to really enjoy the unique type of appreciation that could only come from one source: New meat that had wandered into the club.

Her eyes suddenly flashed two different colors. One pink, and one brown.

Osar blinked, surprised. But the appearance of heterochromia disappeared and they were back to emerald green in an instant.

Mint winked at him, knowing that he’s seen it, and put a finger to her lips. The audience took this as a part of the act, but Oscar could tell it was for him.

Getting back to the routine, Mint loosed a clasp on the side of her panties and tossed the undergarment into the crowd with an amused look of disgust. The twin-tailed nude girl stood wearing nothing but her boots before a clambering crowd. She put a knee forward, leaning on it, showing off her bare thighs and pussy to the room. She stretched like a cat, her back arched and her breasts perked outward.

A few more dance moves along with the climaxing music. The dancer brushed her hair back and spun once more around the pole, grinding against the pole and dropping into splits just as the song ended.

The set was over, and Oscar wouldn’t help but clap with the rest of the crowd.

The patrons cheered as Mint stood up. With a kiss, she turned, her ass and hips swaying with every step as she headed backstage.

A moment before she disappeared, her eyes shot back over her shoulder, directly at Oscar. She vanished as she licked her lips, like a hungry predator, claiming a prize.

Her sniper-aimed stare lasted on him, and Oscar’s heart skipped a beat like it wanted to escape from his chest and run up the stage after her.

Oscar calmed himself with a gulp after she was gone. _It’s her job,_ he told himself. _Don’t even think about it!_

But his eyes still clung to the empty stage.

It was her job. But she was really good at it.

* * *

Moving to a new hiding place, Oscar retreated from the wall and sat at one of the isolated booth tables. He should have predicted this, but his dormmates had ditched him.

He was alone, a foreigner, in the seediest part of Vale.

_What the hell am I going to do now?_

Sure he had some cash and a card--more than enough to get him back to the dorms, but he didn’t know how to find a train home, or even if one ran this late. And he didn’t want to leave this strip club/brothel because he didn’t trust this town yet, and wasn’t sure if he ever would.

At a particularly low moment of helplessness, a finger started poking him in the shoulder.

Oscar jumped and looked up. Standing at the side of the booth was a woman.

She was dressed in a loose flowy white top, which was sleeveless and exposed her smooth pink shoulders. Tight pink striped pants and the swirl of pink and brown that was her hair, which evoked ice cream to him, was tied up with a candy-themed hair tie.

Looking at him curiously, the suddenly appearing girl said nothing and just looked Oscar up and down.

“Um…” Oscar said, composing himself. “Hi?” He waved, wondering if she was lost and who the hell she was.

The girl smiled, enjoying his confusion, and that was when Oscar recognized her eyes, the same brown and pink he saw earlier.

“Wait… the dancer?” He thought out loud. But the hair was all wrong, come to think about it, her eyes also changed collar, didn’t they?

Without a word, she sat down next to him, scooting him over into a corner of the booth. Before he even had the chance to blush or protest, she pulled out a small scrollphone and quickly typed on it before turning the screen toward Oscar.

_“Noticed you looking ;)”_ the text read.

“Um… sorry,” he said. _Sorry? What sort of response is that?_ he mentally cursed at himself.

The dancer (at least, he was assuming she was Mint) silently giggled. _“You’re SUPPOSED to look,”_ she typed before leaning on her elbows with the scroll toward him.

With the girl so close, Oscar was noticing how loose her white top really was. It hung over her chest with no sign that anything covered undeath the thin fabric. But just as he realized he was staring, he also noticed she was giving him the same ogling treatment.

_“First time?”_ she typed.

“What!” Oscar croaked.

_“At the club. You look a little lost.”_

“Oh… Yeah, you could say that.”

_“What brings you down to our part of town?”_

“Dormmates.”

_Oh, a student, eh?”_ The girl leaned in close, touched his hand, soft silk on his rough hand. She smelled like chilled strawberries. It was nice. _“What’s your name, cutie?”_

“Oscar,” he said, feeling the blush spread across his cheeks.

_“Neo.”_

“Um… So… work here long?”

_“About a year. It’s fun. Everyone’s eyes on me. Well, a version of me.”_ Neo’s eyes flashed green, and her glove disappeared and reappeared around her hand in a flash of aura power. _“My semblance can be very popular with the patrons.”_

Oscar laughed nervously, in awe of the power, but also the implications.

_“You don’t have to be nervous. No one else is.”_

“I’m not from around here.”

_“Where are you from?”_

“Anima.”

_“So far! Welcome to Vale!”_

“Thanks… It’s a lot.”

Neo nodded. _“You didn’t get a proper welcome, did you?”_

“Not really. Off the boat and into the deep end.” Oscar laughed.

Neo thought to herself for a while, as if planning what to say. _“You deserve one,”_ she eventually typed.

Looking over her shoulder, Neo double-checked around them, as if making sure a certain someone wasn’t around. Maybe a boss or a coworker. As soon as she looked confident the coast was clear, she grabbed Oscar by the arm and pulled him up. _“Follow me.”_

Helpless and with nowhere else to go, Oscar was willingly led by the hand by Neo. She raced them up the stairs to the rooms above. Before Oscar could halfheartedly object to what was happening, he let her throw him into a private room as she shut and locked the door behind them.

“I don’t…” Oscar finally started standing his ground, but he wasn’t sure how or why. “I’m not going to pay you to--”

Neo put a finger to his lips. _“I’ll give you a freebie this one time. You won’t tell, will you?”_

Oscar went wide-eyed, and Neo took that as a positive.

_“But juuust this once! If you ever come back, I’ll charge you. What do you say, Oscar?”_

“Wait,” Oscar finally found his voice again, “really? Why?”

_“I think you’re cute. And you’ve had a rough night, haven’t you? Rough time in a strange new town. You deserve a little steam blown off.”_

Neo lightly gripped one of his hands and pulled it up toward her body. She easily moved him under her loose top, placing his palm against her bare breast.

Oscar’s bright red blush spread over his freckles. Sure, he’d seen her almost nude in a room full of people downstairs, but this was way more intimate. This was actually touching her, actually feeling her soft breast, in his hand, gripped in his fingers. And wait… By freebie, she means sex, right? Like… not just a touch, but going all the way? Downstairs, her eroticism was diluted across a crowd, but this time, _he_ was the entire audience.

“O-okay!” Oscar stammered out before he could question it. No girl had ever thrown herself at him, for any reason, or in his direction at all. Sure it was Neo’s job, but still. That didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy that. “I… I-I haven’t…” he’s never been with someone he was trying to say, but a mixture of embarrassment and shame only made him more flustered.

Neo smiled and leaned forward, briefly brushing his lips with a kiss to silence him. _“Don’t worry about that,”_ she typed, letting go of his hand (which no longer needed encouragement to hold onto her breast) and brush aside some of his hair. She reached around and hugged her body tightly against him, her leg rubbing up against his bulky in comparison pants. Her other breast pushed against his chest as she kissed his ear. A gesture of acceptance, the first friendly gesture he’d received since he stepped in Vale.

A few short minutes later, and they were both sitting on the bed, both their bodies sunk slightly into the mattress. Oscar had gotten undressed, as had Neo, her top falling to the floor with a simple ribbon pull. They faced each other completely nude on the sheets. From the bed to the room around them, everything had been freshly cleaned for any guest. The comforting vibe mixed in with the perfume that reminded him of berries. It was subtle but intoxicating. Neo was trying to lure him in like a sweet dessert, begging him to indulge himself.

Neo sat down after crawling up to him. She brushed her newly loosed hair behind an ear as she held up the screen of her scroll. _“Ready?”_

“Um… Yeah.”

Oscar tried to relax, but it was difficult to loosen his tense body.

Neo decided to give him a hand at that, by reaching between his legs and stroking his cock.

After briefly freezing, Oscar could feel his body starting to unwind from her gentle touch. The way she slowly and carefully handled his delicate but stiffening member almost made up for the stressful evening. He grew firm between her fingers with just a few short moments. Neo pushed the foreskin down, rubbing her thumb at the head of his penis as precum shone on her pale fingers.

_This is really happening,_ Oscar thought. He dripped down her fingers as she pumped his cock up and down with a twist of the wrist.

Neo smiled up at him sweetly, but a little sluttily too. She typed, with one hand, drawing it out, letting Oscar realize what she was saying before it was finished. _“Anyway… you’ve dreamed… of taking… a girl… I can give it… to YOU.”_

Oscar gulped. Several fantasies flashed in his brain--some contradictory--like he was frozen by options.

Neo leaned down. Her mouth was between his thighs, moving her fingers down to the base of his cock, holding it up like a popsicle as she massaged his balls. A long lick from her warm tongue moved up his length, tasting every inch of his cock.

Soon, her lips enveloped the head. Her mouth, slick with saliva, covered his penis. Her tongue lapped up his precum dribbling out before he felt her move it further inside her. He could feel his penis rubbing against the inside of her cheek, toward the back of her mouth. Neo slurped with a suction sound before wetly bobbing back and forth around his penis.

Before Oscar could wrap his head around the fact that a real live woman was giving him his first blowjob, he came early. A premature jerk in his balls reacted from the pleasure without permission and shot a long overdue load of semen into the Neo’s maw.

Oscar felt a moment of pleasure and then realized what just happened.

Before he could apologize or even feel shame, Neon leaned up at him and opened her mouth. She swirled the milky white liquid on her tongue and dramatically swallowed, humming as it flowed down her throat.

_“Don’t worry,”_ she wrote. _“This is just the warmup.”_

Any embarrassment--toward the ejaculation or the situation--went out the window. Neo was here to give him a good time. There was no time for feeling bad about any of it.

_“You thought of what you want yet, cutie?”_ Neo wrote.

“Um.” Oscar hadn’t. He’d only just gotten okay with this whole arrangement.

_“Don’t worry. We’ll build up to it.”_ Procuring a bottle from the nightstand, Neo poured a glob of lube into her palm that she used to slick up his bare cock. This was done with one hand, leaving her other free to communicate with the scroll. She’d obviously practiced a system of communication while pleasuring a customer.

“What about a condom?” Oscar asked. He was inexperienced, but he knew you weren’t supposed to use lube until after you put on the condom.

Neo shrugged. _“If you want, I guess. It’s a safe day for me. My boss keeps all us girls nice and clean. Plus, you’re a virgin, so there’s no danger either way. And I REALLY want to give you something special.”_ She climbed into his lap, kneeling on either side of his legs and kissed his neck. His dripping and cock grew hard and pressed up against her stomach, rubbing against her soft clean skin, dangerously close to crossing the barrier of no return.

Inhaling deeply, Oscar chose to build confidence. He hugged her close with one arm and reached down to his penis with the other, and pushed it down between her thighs. His slick rod slid inside easier than he expected, pushing deep into her welcoming pussy.

_Oh,_ he thought, eyes wide. How tight. And warm.

Her vagina wrapped and squeezed around his lower head. With a gasp of excitement, Oscar started pulling her against himself. Pleasure outweighed how sensitive he was after cumming minutes earlier. The landmark moment got the blood flowing, urging him to keep going. It was like coitus made him harder and bigger than was allowed on any previous lonely night in his room.

_Wow,_ he thought. _I’m actually inside. I’m in a woman’s pussy._ The overwhelming realization caused him to buck his waist against the girl in his lap faster and too eagerly. He clumsily slipped out of her by accident.

Neo, no judgment toward his inexperience, kissed his cheek, calming his rush of excitement. That unreleased energy would have to be directed if her charge was going to have a good time with her.

_“You think of something yet,”_ Neo typed. She leaned back, hand on his shoulders as she kneeled in front of him, letting him catch his breath.

The rush had almost tired him out by accident.

Neo briefly transformed into the dark-haired girl with amber eyes that had been on the stage before her performance. The power of her semblance went far more than just clothes and hair, she was a spitting image. Her next change was a mature woman with blonde hair and light blue eyes that Oscar didn’t recognize. Then, Neo shifted back into her icecream colored hair. Oscar had to assume it was her natural color, but he had no way to know for sure.

With another glob of lube in her fingers, Neo sat back and stuck them inside her pussy. Two fingers fucked herself, quickly joined by a third, as she lathered and masturbated the lubricant inside her. Preparing herself for whatever Oscar chose, Neo bit a lip in pleasure, enjoying the sight of his jaw dropped from the sight of her pleasuring herself.

_“Anyone you’d like to see like this?”_ she typed, one hand still vigorously reaching inside herself. The words on the scroll felt almost dissonant from Neo’s eyes, which were slightly crossed as she performed for Oscar’s enjoyment.

Oscar blushed. There was a girl from back home, back at his old school, that he’d like to see depraved for him.

Neo saw that he was thinking of someone, locking her eyes on him with a sly grin. _“A crush?”_

Oscar nodded.

_“A quiet girl in the library? Tomboy that ran track?”_ With an illusion, Neo flashed a pair of thick glasses on herself. Then, as soon as they disappeared, an athletic tan appeared and disappeared, a selection for Oscar’s convenience.

“No…” Oscar started and let himself admit the truth, with it just being the two of them after all. “She… she was a bitch. The absolute worst.”

Neo nodded and leaned forward, excited to hear more. She stopped fingering herself and folded her arms, still pointing the screen toad him. _“Describe the class bitch.”_

Oscar did. He talked about her brunette hair, her piercing green eyes and haughty gaze. How she used to shove him into his locker or knock the books out of his hands. And all the while, he could barely contain a new-to-puberty crush on the tyrant. She’d led off after a while, but for the rest of schooling, that old grudge was never entirely forgotten.

_“You want her nude?”_ Neo asked during her questioning. _“Or do you want something more familiar, like a uniform, to help with illusion?”_

Oscar blushed and nodded. “Uniform sounds good.”

_“Anima, you said you were from?”_ She cycled through four or so different uniform types, approximations of ones she’d seen (and probably used for previous clients) from the other continent. His favorite was the one students use at Haven Academy: A collared long-sleeved black top, a grey and black plaid skirt, and black knee-high socks. After various tweaks and adjustments, Neo finished her disguise. _“How do I look?”_

“Really close,” Oscar said, blushing at the sight of his old crush in the attractive uniform. In less than a couple minutes of questions, Neo had fantastically copied the appearance of the girl he hadn’t seen in months.

Neo felt her boob under the fake uniform. _“Can’t imagine why she was a bitch to you. If she was smart, just the sight of you should have soaked her panties.”_

Oscar’s face flushed--it did that a lot today--but Neo reached over and put a hand on his cheek.

_“It doesn’t mean much, but you can get a little secret catharsis from this,”_ she typed. _“It sounds like she terrorized you. Don’t you want a little secret revenge that won’t actually hurt anyone?”_

Oscar nodded. It was like she read his mind.

_“You want to fuck her hole, Oscar?”_

He nodded again.

Neo smiled. _“How?”_

Oscar finally admitted, “Doggy-style?

Neo nodded and showed a toothy grin in victory. She rolled over, revealing she hadn’t bothered to create any illusion garments under her hitched-up skirt as she presented. _“What are you waiting for? Teach this cunt a lesson!”_

Oscar climbed up onto his knees as she waited for him. He took his time, lining up from behind. She looked just like that old bully. And he’d treat her like it too. He grabbed her waist and rammed his dick into her, both sets of genitals lubricated enough to slide right into each other. He moaned as he penetrated the girl. Once again, his cock was enwrapped, but this time it felt violating. He pulled her waist up toward him, rawly pounding into her pussy. Taboo on top of the pleasure, which throbbed between them.

“Her pussy’s so good!” Oscar gasped. He let a few wines slip out by accident, but he didn’t care.

Neo was starting to gasp in pleasure below. He couldn’t tell how much was an act, playing his old classmate lost in pleasure as her old victim manhandled her. His strong hands gripped on her sides, trapping her as he finally paid back for every day she’d terrorized him. Giving in to him, revealing that underneath was the suppressed need to have someone have their way with her.

Absolutely a fantasy. A selfish, immature, and indulgent one.

But so much fun!

Oscar climbed on top of her, like an animal in heat. His chin was almost lying on the girl’s shoulders, his chest lay on her back. Neo’s aura-illusion was good enough that he could feel the fabric of the dark uniform rubbing between them. One of his hands reached underneath her as he bucked against her, groping at her tits, popping buttons as he ripped open her top and groped at her chest as he mounted her.

This was sex. This was carnal pleasure.

Neo typed something on the scroll, laying by her hand pushed into the mattress. He finally noticed the digital words.

_“Break. This. Bitch”_

Oscar moaned in her ear, and Neo exaggeratingly copied him, looking back up at him with _her_ face.

She blushed bright red, eyes hazy, begging for him to give everything he had.

He rose, grabbing his shoulders and rammed as much of his weight toward his cock buried inside her. His pelvis slapped against her ass, a slick and sliding pleasure as the warm friction between them brought him to the edge.

“I’m going to cum again,” Oscar grunted. “It can feel it.” His balls were ready to explode his seed into her pussy. Ready for the burst of pleasure that he instinctively knew would erupt between them when he did.

_“She’s your cocksleeve, Oscar!”_ Neo typed. _“Treat her like one.”_

Slap. Slap. Slap. And with the permission given, Oscar's thrust his length, ramming forward, deeper than he thought possible. Burying himself inside his eager old schoolmate, Oscar climaxed.

The hot creampie splashed inside her. He could feel her filled around his intruding member. A wave of mind-numbing pleasure flashed up to his chest and face as white semen dripped out of her pussy.

Collapsing to the mattress, Neo’s brunette hair splayed out over her face, her ass still stuck in the air above her half disrobed body.

Slipping out of her, Oscar fell back on his own ass, catching his breath, blinking to focus his mind after the orgasm hit him like a euphoric head rush.

Neo, still in Oscar’s bully’s form, looked back over her shoulder at him and smiled. She reached back and spread her pussy lips apart with two fingers, letting his cum glob to the entrance of her vagina and hang there. Showing off what he’d done inside her before grabbing a tissue off the nightstand and cleaning herself up. She quickly finished and shifted up before cleaning off Oscar’s own privates while he was still a little out of it.

By the time they were passingly cleaned up, Neo had shifted back into her true form. The multicolored hair hung down her shoulders as she reached up and put a hand on his chin.

_“How’s that for a welcome party?”_ she typed.

“Pretty--” Oscar stammered, finally filling his lungs with air as he smiled. “Pretty good.”

Neo smiled back, but in the very next moment sighed dramatically and lay on the pillow next to him. _“If you want to go another round,”_ Neo held up his wallet that she’d stealthily lifted from his clothes at some point, _“it’ll cost you a little.”_

Oscar stared as Neo winked at him.

_“Don’t worry, I do student discounts. Plus--and keep it a secret from my boss--I let clients fuck me raw as long as they're cute. With no extra cost ;)"_

Oscar’s head cleared, probably for the first time all night. He realized that he certainly would have refused to pay for sex from the mysterious mute had she asked initially. An awkward virgin in a foreign land, who was petrified of the alluring redlight district around him. Propositioning him would have just scared him off. However, suppose he had a taste of what this place could offer first? Suppose he finally knew the sinful delights it had in store for him?

Well… if that was the case, it would be very _very_ hard to refuse a second round.

Neo smiled, smug, and confident. Her trap fully sprung as she stretched like a comfortable minx in its nest, waiting for him to make the choice she already knew he would. That she’d given him no other option but to choose. Her seductress body lay under the ogling gaze of her captée, like a venus flytrap, lulling him in for more.

Oscar’s erect penis gave his answer before he had a chance to nod.

Welcome to Vale, indeed.


End file.
